Exploding Fruitcake
225px |cost = 2 |set = Event |class = Crazy |tribe = Gourmet Party Trick |ability = Do 7 damage to a Plant. The Plant player Conjures a Fruit. |flavor text = Once you get past all the dynamite and bombs, fruitcakes actually contain at least 5% Fruit.}} Exploding Fruitcake is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and its ability does 7 damage to a selected plant and Conjures a card for the plant hero, unless the plant hero already has 10 cards in their hand. It was introduced in update 1.18.13, alongside Transfiguration, Go-Nuts, , Haunted Pumpking, Ketchup Mechanic, Fraidy Cat, Sneezing Zombie, Unexpected Gifts, and Frankentuar. It is now craftable as of update 1.24.6. Origins It is based on a fruitcake, a cake made with candied or dried fruit, nuts, and spices, and optionally soaked in alcohol. Its name is a combination of "exploding," referring to its appearance and animation, and "fruitcake," the real-life object it is based on. It's description is a reference to how fruitcakes can also not contain real fruit. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Gourmet Party Trick *'Abilities:' Do 7 damage to a Plant. The Plant player Conjures a Fruit. *'Set:' Event Card description Once you get past all the dynamite and bombs, fruitcakes actually contain at least 5% Fruit. Update history Update 1.18.13 *Added to the game. Update 1.22.16 * . Update 1.24.6 *Became craftable. Strategies With This card can be seen as a much more cost-effective Cakesplosion, doing 7 damage for 2 as opposed to 4 damage for 4 . This makes it perfect for removing tough plants such as Wing-Nut and Transfiguration for a cheap cost. In fact, Exploding Fruitcake does enough damage to qualify as a hard removal card; very few plants can survive one without boosts or support. (Untrickable plants are an exception) However, this trick also Conjures a fruit card for the plant hero as compensation for the powerful damage. This can range anywhere from a weaker card such as Pear Pal to a very powerful and potentially game-changing one such as Captain Cucumber, Pair Pearadise, Dark Matter Dragon Fruit, or Cornucopia. Also, be very careful when there are plants with Dino-Roar as they can get a boost from the fruit card it Conjures. As such, this card is quite risky to play and must be played carefully. Don't play this trick if Captain Cucumber is on the field as he will lower the Conjured card's cost, making it even more dangerous. However, you can use this to your advantage by filling your opponent's hand so they can't block or using Quickdraw Con Man to do extra damage to them. Z-Mech can use this trick as a substitute for hard removal cards. He can make use of it to destroy most tough plants but bear in mind that it will also give the plant hero a card advantage. Similarly, Professor Brainstorm can use this to remove pesky low-strength plants (which his Rocket Science can't destroy) like the two mentioned in the first paragraph. Against There isn't much you can do against this card other than to keep your plants' health above 7, which can be hard to do in the beginning turns of the match when this trick can be played. You can also fill the field with many dangerous plants as this trick can only target one plant. Dark Matter Dragonfruit and Forget-Me-Nuts can also increase Exploding Fruitcake's cost to make it harder to be played. However, keep in mind that it also Conjures you a fruit card, which may be extremely powerful and possibly game-changing. You can also play plants with Dino-Roar as they get a boost from the card Exploding Fruitcake Conjures, but they can be easily destroyed by the 7 damage this card does, meaning you will have to boost their health to at least 8. Having Captain Cucumber in play can also lower the Conjured card's cost. But since your opponent might take advantage of this too with Quickdraw Con Man, it is wise to destroy them before the Zombie Tricks phase. Gallery 31053C51-FCAC-4D67-8C39-6F51C8C2F8AC.png|Exploding Fruitcake's statistics Exploding Fruitcake Card.jpg|Exploding Fruitcake's card ExplodingFruitcakeUnlocked.jpg|Exploding Fruitcake unlocked ExplodingFruitcakeGrayedOutCard.png|Exploding Fruitcake's grayed out card ExplodingFruitcakeCardImage.png|Exploding Fruitcake's card image ExplodingFruitcake.png|HD Exploding Fruitcake Exploding Fruitcake texture.png|Exploding Fruitcake's textures UmbrellaFruitcake.jpg|Exploding Fruitcake being played ExplodingFruitcakeAd.jpg|Exploding Fruitcake on the advertisement for the Feastivus Bundle DailyChallenge121717.jpg|Exploding Fruitcake being the featured card in the menu for the December 17th, 2017 Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Tricks Category:Zombie Tricks Category:Gourmet cards Category:Party cards Category:Conjuring cards Category:Event cards Category:Feastivus